I'm Yours
by kitkatnumber9
Summary: A series of Harry/Ginny one-shots. Some short, others longer. Written in chronological order, unless specified otherwise. Up for adoption!
1. Ginny: Bed Time Stories

"Mum! Mum! Can you come tell me a bed time story?" I begged, she sighed, and stepped into the room.

"Which one?" She queried, sitting down beside me.

"Harry Potter!" I squealed excitedly.

"Of course." She smiled, amused, I heard a soft chuckle come from outside the door. Charlie was listening.

He stepped into the room and I glared at him.

"Sorry, Gin, I just knew it…"

"Okay, Charlie." I smiled, and my mum began the story she had told so many times.

"Once upon a time lived two people, they were called Lily and James Potter. They were married, and they loved each other very much. They were very powerful, and had escaped you-know-who 3 times! Then, one day, they found out some exciting news, Lily was going to have a baby! He was born at the end of July, and they named him Harry James Potter. This boy was very special. You-know-who came one night, because of the traitor, Sirius Black, who was later put in prison. You-know-who killed James, and Lily. But when he tried to kill Harry, he couldn't, and his powers broke.

Some people say he died, but no-one really knows. And now Harry Potter lives with his muggle Aunt, Uncle and Nephew, and he is a year older than you. God bless him."

"Mummy, Charlie?"

"What is it Gin?" They asked in unison.

"When I'm older…I'm going to marry Harry Potter! I will! He's going to love me and we'll have kids and we'll be amazing!" I exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Of course Ginny…" I sighed, pretending to be asleep to hear their conversation.

"Sirius Black will be innocent and Pettigrew will be guilty when he marries our Ginny." Charlie sighed, and Molly voiced her agreement.

I hoped with all my heart that the ministry had thrown the wrong man into Azkaban, before falling into a real slumber.


	2. Ginny: Anger and Goodbyes

"MUM!" Roared Charlie.

"God, we're all busy, Charlie!" Came Bill's voice, hurrying up the stairs, I could see that he had dropped his toast.

"Hey Gin." They both smiled.

"Hey. Mum says she'll murder Ron if he isn't out of bed in a minute, so I'm going to wake him up. Again…"  
>"How many times so far?"<p>

"7."

They laughed, and let me hurry past them.

"RON! GET UP NOWW!" I screamed in his ear, he jumped awake, and with surprising force for a girl of 8 (almost nine) I dragged him out of bed and down the stairs. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE THEM ALL LATE! YOU AREN'T EVEN GOING YET!"

He groaned as I tugged him into the kitchen.  
>"Alright, Gin. I get your point." He rolled his eyes. I slapped him in the face. "Gin!" He complained.<p>

"Don't roll your eyes at me, then!" I retorted, as he picked up a sausage hungrily.

I stormed from the room, my red hair flying away behind me.

I stormed past Mum, who looked anxious. Dad who swerved and hurried in the other direction, The twins, who stopped laughing and gave me "Oh no, she's coming let's get out of here." Looks, stepping apart so that I could stomp between them up the stairs, Percy, who had just left his room, and immediately stepped back into it, Bill who stepped back into the shadows, and Charlie who took one look at me, and hurried away to the bathroom, the only room which had a lock un-operated my magic.

I would have laughed, every person was afraid of me when I was angry, but I sat on my bed, fuming.

I could hear their conversation as they ate in the kitchen, for my room was immediately above it. I heard Charlie unlock the bathroom door and creep past my room, and heard Percy's door creak open as he too snuck away.

"So, who got Ginny mad this time?" Asked Charlie, as he stepped into the room. My ear was pressed against the floor to hear things better.

"Me." Ron groaned.

"Hey, did she slap you, Ron?" Bill asked suddenly, evidently I had left a mark.  
>"Yep." He complained.<br>Everyone laughed but Ron, Percy and mum.

"She looked _really _scary this time, I mean, even I tried to escape." Charlie murmured,

"I know, right!" The twins exclaimed.

"Bloody Terrifying." Percy agreed.

Eager to have some fun, I rose and threw my indestructible ornament at the floor. It crashed loudly. I could hear them stop.

"There goes the indestructible ornament. She'll start screaming soon, she's _really _angry Ron." Mum said anxiously.

I threw the indestructible ornament again and again, a massive grin on my face.

I began to shriek and scream, pummelling the floor in mock rage. My throat was hoarse when I stopped, and sat on my bed reading Quidditch through the ages. Mum stepped in after 5 minutes.

"Time to leave, Gin."

Eager to act angry. I growled and stormed from the room.

Everyone treated me like an unexploded bomb, keeping well out of the way.

We made it to the platform, and I sat on a bench in a fake sulk. When the time came, though, I put on a smile and ran to hug them all. Fred hugged me tightly, George copying him soon after. Percy patted my head, and Bill picked me up and hugged me tighter than ever, I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'll miss you Bill." I whispered.

"I'll write to you Gin! I promise!"

Charlie lifted me out of his arms, and whirled me around, I giggled through the sobs, and he tickled me.

I burst out laughing, and he tapped me on the head, before setting me down. I hugged him, and he gently pulled me arms off of him.

"BYE!" They all yelled, before they disappeared for months.

My mum wrapped an arm around me, and I laughed and sobbed at the same time. Only 2 years to go.


	3. Ginny: Meeting Him

"What's the platform number?" Asked mum.

"Nine and three quarters." I began, before continuing, "Mum, can't I go?" I begged, it was so unfair. Why did I have to be the youngest?

"You're not old enough, Ginny. Now be quiet." Mum snapped. "All right, Percy, you go first."

I groaned as my brother ran at the brick wall. It felt like an eternity before George disappeared, after he and Fred played their usual prank. I could tell that they were joking, no one else could ever tell them apart, I knew how, George had a tiny burn mark on his ear, and no-one but the twins and myself had ever noticed.

A small, skinny boy stepped out in front of my mother. He was attractive, his messy black hair went all over the place, and his emerald eyes were watching us curiously.

"Excuse me…" He began uncertainly.

"Hullo dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." My mum said kindly.

"Yes…the thing is - this thing is, I don't know how to –"

"How to get onto the platform?" She deduced. The friendly boy nodded.

"Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er- ok."

He looked the barrier up and down, and I glanced at Ron, who was silently laughing. Furious, I punched his belly. He doubled over, and, unknowing of our minor fight, the boy ran at the barrier, and straight onto platform 9 and ¾ .

Ron ran, and my mother pulled me briskly along in her wake. We stepped onto the platform, and I could see Fred and George helping the black haired boy.

If it weren't for my desire to fall in love with Harry Potter, I'd vow to fall in love with him, instead.

I hurried over to my mother. "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, mum." Came a voice, and the twins stepped off of the train.

Mum pulled out a handkerchief, and began to scrub Ron's nose, he tried to struggle free, and I doubled over laughing. "Mum! Gerrof!" He, unfortunately, wriggled free.

"Aaah. Has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?" laughed Fred.

"Shut up." Ron glared.

"Where's Percy?" Mum said abruptly.

He strode into side and I muttered to the twins "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

They nodded in agreement. "Can't stay long, mother. I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves."

"Oh are you a prefect, Percy?" George said, pretending to be surprised. "You should have said something, we had no idea…"

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it. Once."

"Or Twice."

"A minute."

"All Summer."

"Oh, shut up!" Percy roared. George put an arm around me, and we roared as Percy had, but this time with laughter.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Said Fred.

"Because he's a prefect." Said mum fondly. "All right, dear. Well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there." She kissed him on the cheek, and I rolled me eyes in unison with Fred and George, before she turned to face them.

"Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet."

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, mum."

"It's not _funny. _And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up." Snapped Ron as I cried with laughter.

"Hey mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

I looked up at them curiously.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!" I stared around me suddenly, looking for the boy I was going to marry, surely. I could see the twins watching fondly at my reaction.

"Oh, mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…" I begged, I needed him to know me, or else who would fall for some other girl.

"You've already seen him, Ginny," I zoned out as she continued, thinking of those emerald eyes and that black hair, and wondering how long it would be before I married him.


	4. Harry: Feelings

After the worst birthday of his life, Harry withdrew from his usual witty remarks to Dudley, and remained in his room, thinking of Ron, of Hermione and of all those who admired him in the world he belonged. He often came back to Ron's younger sister, Ginny, and he could not understand why.

In the years to come, I would always remember her face, flushed with excitement as she ran towards the platform, ready to leave for Hogwarts for the first time. Her eagerness made me chuckle fondly. I had felt a need to protect Ginny Weasley, right from the moment she had put her elbow in the butter dish.

She amused me, endeared me and her feared tempers made me chuckle, until she looked at me, and I was silenced by those chocolate eyes, so much like her mothers.

I knew she had a crush on me, but I never let on that I thought that she too was sweet.

So, my every thought was centered on the flyaway red hair, the chocolate eyes, and that amusing temper, when I crashed into the barrier.

Stunned, I turned to glance at Ron. He looked just as shocked, and a large man strode over.

I didn't tell Ron, ever, that when we flew the car, I saw her face when I closed my eyes and it stopped me from feeling ill. I never told anyone that a red flower with two chocolate petals on the ground beside the Whomping Willow was what bought me to my senses.

After all, I was the son of James; I was bound to have a crush on a red head. It was the curse of the Potters.

In that one year, so much changed. Ginny was a shy girl, but a good natured one, and I felt myself drawn to her, I loved the way she bit her lip when she was nervous, and the way those chocolate eyes darted around the room, like a wary cat.

The majority of people never suspected a thing, but I sensed a Ravenclaw girl in her year saw straight through us both, she had wild blonde hair, and earrings which were radishes. Most people thought she was perceptive, but, from the looks she gave us, she was exceptionally clever and perceptive.

Humiliated after meeting Lockhart one day, I spotted a pair of deep brown eyes glancing at him. I spun around, Ginny was stood, and she was in tears. I half ran to her, but she rubbed her eyes fiercely, sniffed and said firmly "I'm fine, Harry. I'm fine." Sure it was something to do with having 6 brothers, I sighed and strode off.

"What's the matter, Harry?" She snapped at my retreating figure, thinking I couldn't hear her.

_Oh, Ginny, if only you knew…you're the matter, Ginny, and you'll probably never know…_

I thought, almost hoping that I had spoken aloud, but I hadn't, so I hurried away, hoping upon hope that she would one day know the truth.


	5. Ginny: The Leaky Cauldron

After I heard the story Fred managed to explain whilst doubling over in laughter, I began to cry with laughter too, Harry had BLOWN UP his aunt! HA!

It was magical (No Puns Intended.)

We approached the leaky cauldron, and I hurried in through the door, intending to tell Harry the truth and be done with it, but I didn't have time as Ron pushed past me and slammed our newspaper clipping down in front of the-boy-who-lived.

I glanced up at the nearby poster. I looked at Sirius Black, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Please be innocent. Innocent, you have to be innocent, and Peter Pettigrew must be guilty!" I murmured.  
>"Where are you going, Gin?" Hermione asked.<p>

"I need some fresh air." I explained, hurrying from the room.

Sitting in the alleyway, I noticed a stray black dog looking at me. I stroked it's head, and smiled.

"You know the truth, don't you, dog. If Harry Potter is to marry me, then Bill says Sirius Black will be innocent and Peter Pettigrew" – the dog growled – "is guilty."

The dog butted it's head up against me, and I scratched it's ear gently. It flopped down beside me, and appeared starving.

"Wait there!" I hissed, hurrying inside and stealing some bacon and a steak from the side.

The dog was still flopped in the alleyway, it rose at the prospect of food, and I put the plate down in front of it. It wolfed it down, and I felt pleased that the dog was okay.

"Sirius Black is innocent…He's innocent!" I murmured under my breath. The dog looked up at me. I smiled, patted its head, and it padded off. Slowly, I stepped back into the pub.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry smiled kindly.

"Hi, Harry," I responded, vowing to be myself around him. "Good Summer?"

"Awful." He grimaced, glancing up at me.

"What happened? I heard about the whole, blowing up your aunt thing, obviously, but what else?"

"The usual, my cousin, my aunt and my uncle being themselves. I've been bored out of my brains! I ran away after I blew up marge, and then there was this black dog, but the Knight Bus came and it got scared away." He confessed, looking at me for confirmation that he had not lost his sanity.

I smiled. "Interesting…" He laughed dryly, before waving and running off to stop Ron and Hermione's Scabbers/Crookshanks argument.

I gazed after him, hopeless as the messy black hair and emerald green eyes focused on something other than me.

"Staring at Harry again, Gin?" George smirked,

"Shut up."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. That shall never work. Shall we set you up?" Fred continued, laughing arrogantly.

"I said shut up." I spoke through gritted teeth. It was just us now, in the hallway.

"Ooh! Touchy touchy…well not with Harry anyway, you haven't gotten that far yet, have you, Gin!" They fell about laughing.

"SHUT UP!" I roared, furiously. Angry, humiliated, I pushed Fred against the wall and smacked him in the face. He looked aghast, and George picked me up and whirled me away, both watching me hesitantly. I let the tears fall. They looked at me.

"I- I'm sorry, Gin." Fred said.

"We didn't mean it."

"Yes you did. And we all bloody well know it. Fred and George. You ignorant bloody…" I snarled. "HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed at them.

They glanced at each other, and began to laugh. But they had finally crossed the line, my fury kicked in, and I slammed George's head against the wall. Fred couldn't duck, for I had punched him in the face.

He moaned, and I fled to my room.

They stepped in several minutes. My anger had abated.

"We're so sorry, Gin." George began, shrinking away as I ran towards him, before I stretched out my arms.

He lifted me up and whirled me around, hugging me tightly, before Fred seized me from his arms, and I grinned at him.

"We'll stop teasing you about Harry…" Fred murmured.

"I'm a flobberworm." I laughed, before turning and picking up my book.

They both chuckled, and I heard the door close quietly behind them

Harry, Harry, Harry, those emerald eyes…It was always him.


	6. Ginny and Harry: Stupid Broomstick

Ginny looked out across the lake anxiously, and I watched her, concern written all over my face. She was only a second year. Her first year had been too traumatic. It wasn't fair.

I was now absorbed in thoughts. I glanced around at everyone, nobody was watching me, and so I continued to watch the red haired, brown eyed girl as she looked across the lake.

My godfather had just gone away, and she seemed confused, of course. No one had told her about Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, or Werewolves.

I felt a desire to talk to her, so I hurried outside.

Her face lit up as I approached her, smiling.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Gin." She beamed as I used her nickname.

"You are so unshy, Gin. You were so embarrassed last year!"

"I know, I know!" She chuckled, looking at me, those chocolate eyes stunned me for a moment, before I mentally shook myself.

"Harry…I think that…Sirius Black is an innocent man…"

Harry felt an amused smile spread across his face.

"Oh, really?"

"I'm serious, Harry!" She snapped.

After glancing around, I spotted Dumbledore in his office, watching us from the window. He nodded once, in permission, and I explained everything.

"I know you are. And you're dead right, Gin. He's innocent, he never betrayed my parents or anything! That was…"

"Peter Pettigrew." She finished, and my mouth flew open.

"How did you…know?" I demanded.

"Just a hunch…and…when I was little…" she began to flush crimson. "I used to-" but she was cut short, as Hermione appeared.

"Parcel for you, Harry." She beamed, holding out her hand to help me up. Ginny frowned, and I pulled myself up, pretending not to see her hand.

Hermione offered the hand to Ginny, who took it, looking relieved. Hermione led us across the green fields, and pointed to a distinctly broom shaped parcel.

"Is that…?" I began.

She nodded, and I stepped forward to the group of people crowded around it. Ginny looked at me desperately, I shot her an apologetic glance, and mouthed "Tell me later, Gin." She nodded stiffly, and hurried away. If it was anyone but Ginny, I would have thought they were in tears.

Hermione looked concerned as Ginny hurried away.

Ginny's P.O.V

I hurried away, feeling my eyes fill up with tears. I had been _that _close to telling him, but the stupid broomstick ruined EVERYTHING!

I sat down beside the nearby tree, and burst into tears, appreciative woops told me that Harry was off.  
>Soon, Fred and George arrived, looking at me sympathetically.<p>

"Did the broom get in the way of you telling him stuff?"

I nodded mutely. George pulled me in for a hug.

"It's okay, Gin, you'll be alright."

"I know. Stupid Broomstick ruined everything."

"Yep." They agreed. I smiled, and they hurried away.

I felt one more tear fall down my cheek.

Then determination came.  
>I would get Harry, he was <em>mine, <em>but I could fill the empty spot with others first.


	7. Ginny and Harry: The Wrong Guy

Dean Thomas kissed Ginny, in front of me. I almost snarled. The pretty red head was mine!

Then I remembered myself. I didn't love Ginny…Cho Chang stepped out. She looked at me, dazzling me with her beauty.

Well, if Ginny was out, I'd get this dainty girl instead.

She smiled at me, and then her eyes filled with love, well…this would be easy…but I was knocked away by that damn Cedric Diggory.

I slammed the door to my compartment closed with a loud bang.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Nothing…nothing Hermione…" I smiled, thinking internally… _Ginny, Ginny, Cho, Cho! _

"Harry. Something's up."

"It's nothing." I snapped.

"What's nothing?" Came a quiet voice from the door.

"Something's up with Harry, Gin."

"Oh…" By the way she met my eyes, I guessed she knew what it was. She paused to study me carefully.

I distinctly saw her mouth. "Of course it's Cho." Sarcastically. I sighed, so she didn't realise I loved her. Damn.

A boy appeared behind her.

"Hey, Dean." I smiled. I was furious with him. He looked at Ron. Obviously Ron didn't realise they were dating, because he cleared off pretty quickly.

Hermione looked at me and Ron anxiously. I watched Ginny calmly.

"I need to talk to you, Ginny." I said quietly.

"Right, okay…" we went to an empty compartment, surprised that there was one, until we realised that the window was smashed. It was frozen.

"So Gin, your over me then, are you?"

Ginny's P.O.V:

"So Gin, your over me then, are you?" Harry asked quietly.

NO HARRY, NO I AM NOT OVER YOU! FOR GODS SAKE KISS ME OR SOMETHING!

"I guess." I shrugged.

"You and Dean, huh?"

"Yeah." I wished we weren't dating.

"You don't seem to please…?"

"Oh, I am." I smiled, and he relaxed, but his eyes were sad. "Look, Harry. I'll be fine with Dean. I know you love me" – he looked up sharply – "As a brother, and all, but don't worry about getting all protective, kay?"

"Kay." He smiled, staring out of the window for a moment. "Ginny…I need to tell you something…"

You Love me! You are going to tell me! FINALLY! I guess Black is innocent.

"I think that I l-"He stopped abruptly.

"Hey Harry. Can I have Ginny, please?" said Dean calmly. In front of Harry, he kissed me, snogged me. I felt so bad for the-boy-who-lived.

Harry walked off, in the direction of the toilets, and I guessed he had burst into tears.

Harry's P.O.V: 

I locked myself in a toilet, tears flowing down my cheeks. She loved him, not me. No-one _loved _me.

I wished again for my parents, but…they were gone.

"Oh, Ginny." I whispered, stepping out of the toilets.

I imagined it, for a moment, kissing Ginny, loving her, marrying her, having children running around…having a family by blood and marriage.

But she wasn't mine, my chance had gone, and I was left feeling empty and hollow.


	8. Ginny and Harry: Argumentative

When we arrived at Grimmauld Place, I begged Dumbledore more than Ron and Hermione.

"Sir. I don't think you understand. This. Is. Harry! He'll be mad with us all…" When he shook his head and left, Ron and Hermione looked at me.

"Oh, thanks for backing me up, Guys." I snapped, smacking Ron's face and running from the room.

Nobody came to see me all day.

I felt tears coming, I read Harry's letter.

Ginny,

Help, nobody will tell me anything. Just tell me what's going on!

Harry.

Harry,

I'm not allowed. God, I'm sorry…

Ginny.

I sent away the tear stained pages, praying he would understand.

He arrived that day, he went in, I heard their conversation, just before dinner, he hurried up.

"Hey, Gin."

"Hey, Harry."

"You and Dean still going?"

"Nah, I'm dating Michael Corner."

"YOU WHAT?" He snapped.

"You heard right, Harry. Dear dear, bit overprotective aren't we?" My anger was overpowering everything.

"That's cause I…cause I…"

"Spit it out…"

"Cause your like my little sister."

"Oh, Of Course! So you're going to act like Percy…"

"HOW DARE YOU?" He roared, I had forgotten about Percy leaving.

"No, Harry…I didn't mean it like…"

"Yes you did." He snapped.

"How can you be like Percy, you're a rich kid with no parents. At least Percy has a family who loves him…" That was the nastiest thing I have ever said.

"How could you, Ginny…How could you?"

"NO, Harry! Come back! Come back!"  
>"Just leave me alone, Gin. Just leave me alone!"<p>

I sank onto the bed, the tears came, I sobbed them out, furious with myself. How could I have said that…his mother and father died to protect him…oh God, I was such a horrible person.

I was quiet over dinner, Harry blanked everyone, and when it was over, he ran up the steps, and into my room, I followed him.

"I just wanted you to know, Ginny, that I loved you…but after that, I actually consider you a bitch."

I gasped, the pain, it was awful. He barged past me as he left the room. He had loved me. I had to blow everything, didn't I?

The next day, Harry burst into my room the moment Hermione had left.

"Ginny…" He said softly.

"Harry, don't…I don't deserve to have you talk to me…I'm a bitch. A horrible person, I said that stuff about Percy, and your family and…Oh Harry!" I flung my arms around him.

"It's okay, Gin. You're forgiven, but please…never say that again."

I nodded, and he hurried from the room. But his eyes were amused.

I felt a great relief. The weights were gone, and I danced around my room blissfully.

"Erm…Ginny?" Came an amused voice. It was Fred. And George. I moaned, and George lifted me upwards. "Don't worry, little Sis. We won't tell anyone…"

I stared at them.

"Hey Gin, we're really worried about you?"

"Why?" I asked. George sat down on my bed, Fred on his other side, I sat in between them, Fred placed an arm around my shoulders, I rested my head on George's shoulder.

"Well, we haven't spoken to you since Dumbledore said you couldn't write to Harry."

"George, you know I'm still in love with that boy…" He pulled me against himself protectively.

"Oh, Gin. I'm so sorry…"

"S'alright."

"No it's not!" Fred said firmly, and he tugged me off of the bed.

"No! Fred!" I whined, and he sighed, angry. He lifted me upwards, swinging me around and keeping me suspended in the air.

George laughed, and we were back to our carefree selves, but they both gave me a tight hug as they left the room.


	9. Ginny: Dumbledore's Army

I stepped into the room eagerly. Hermione was sat on a cushion reading _Jinxes for the Jinxed. _The books on the bookshelves that lined the room were impressive, and there was large silk cushions on the floor instead of chairs. I recognized the dark detectors in the corner of the room immediately. One of them happened to be a Sneakoskope. Harry had one. No! Ginny! You. Are. Dating.

"Whoa. What is this place?" Dean murmured. Harry began to explain, but stopped as more people entered. I stopped listening on the third time around, and went to sit on a cushion between my boyfriend and Hermione.

Harry cleared his throat, and the entire room fell silent. I suppressed a smile. "Well…" Always so nervous, Harry was. "This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've – er – obviously found it Okay."

"It's fantastic!" Cho exclaimed. I agreed, but scowled at her.

"It's bizarre." Fred disagreed. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard, then."

"Hey Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean asked, pointed to the dark detectors. I rolled my eyes, before realising he was a muggle born.

"Dark Detectors." Harry stepped towards them, before continuing his explanation. "Basically, they all show when Dark Wizards or enemies are around." They can be fooled, though Harry. I thought. "But you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled." Ah. Wavelength. Thinking together. I almost giggled. Harry looked at the Foe-Glass. It was obvious he was studying something, but no=one else but me could tell. Apart from *Shudder* Chang.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and – er – What, Hermione?" He hand had actually hit my face when it shot up, disgruntled, I glared at her, and George and Fred collapsed with silent laughter.

"I think we ought to elect a leader/"

"Harry's leader." Said Cho at once. I almost hit her. She was STEALING Harry. But then I remembered, one I blew it, two, I had a boyfriend!

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "But I think we ought to vote on it properly. It makes it formal and gives him authority. So – everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?" My hand was up first. I noticed the fact with satisfaction.

"Er – right, thanks." Harry's face burned.

"And _what _Hermione?" Ugh. She had hit my face, again. George and Fred were silently howling, if it were possible.

"I think we ought to have a name. It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge league?" Angelina asked.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons group." I sniggered at Fred's comment.

Hermione frowned at Fred, and I managed to regain my composure. More of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we could refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defence Association?" Said Cho. "The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about."

Oh, I am going to beat this girl! I though angrily, thinking. "Yeah, the DA's good, only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Cho scowled as people began to chuckle and agree. Even Harry appeared amused.

"All in favour of the DA?" said Hermione bossily. I zoned out, wanting to get onto some actual spell work.

It was the Zacharias kids tone when he spoke to Harry that bought me back with a snap. "Oh _please, _I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him. It saved my life in June." I resisted the urge to hug him, he seemed devastated. I wanted to hold him, tell him that it was all going to be okay. But, I doubt Michael would be very pleased with me.

Finally we stood up. Michael towed me to a corner, and kissed me playfully, before stepping back.

"Let's go." He said enthusiastically. I laughed, he raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus." His wand flew from his hand. It happened again, and again, and again.

I began to think he was unwilling to jinx me, and from the look on his face when Harry hurried around the room, he agreed with me. My spirits soared. Harry and I had more in common than I had originally realised.


	10. Ginny: Goodbye Padfoot

Furious, I was dragged into the room by a large Slytherin.

Umbridge whipped around and I snarled, savagely wishing every bad, tortuous, painful thing to happen to her at once.

"Got 'em all." Said one, who I immediately recognized as Warrington. "That one!" he pointed at Neville, "Tried to stop me taking _her._" He pointed at me, and I felt all eyes settle upon my struggles, Harry's emerald eyes seemed aghast that we were in danger, but mostly me. I felt a small bit of pleasure inside of me, and thought "Ha! Take that, Chang!"

"Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?" I snarled, she smiled, Malfoy laughing. Soon I was too pre-occupied with my captor to care what was going on. Malfoy left the room, and I was slightly aware of Severus Snape entering and leaving when I heard.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

My head snapped up, I heard Snape say something, saw Harry looking crestfallen, and watched, dismayed as Snape left the room, but as he did, I saw a flicker of urgency in his eyes, relief washed through me.

I was watching him the whole time, until I heard "The cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue."

I drew in a sharp breath, and the girl holding me chuckled under her breath.

"No – Professor Umbridge! It's illegal!" Hermione shrieked.

I could hardly hear, the blood was pounding in my ears. All I could pick up was that she had sent the Dementors after him. She didn't care about the ministry, not really…she raised her wand, and I waited for Harry's screams to pierce and stab at my heart. "Cruc-" I closed my eyes tight, braced myself and…

"NO! Harry – We have to tell her!"

"No way!" Harry yelled back, so noble, but torture…he couldn't, he wouldn't!

After a few quiet words, Hermione began to sob, and Millicent Bulstrode backed away. I looked at her in utter horror.

I didn't want Harry to be tortured, but if she gave everything away? I'd never forgive her…never.

Department of Mysteries.

Bellatrix Lestranges triumphant scream echoed throughout the hall, and I heard screams and gasps of horror.  
>I couldn't move from the pain in my ankle, my eyes closed as I slumped against the wall, then I heard screams, screams of utmost agony, sounding as though they were being torn from Harry's chest.<p>

I could hear Lupin's voice, too, and he too, seemed beyond reason, as though everything he cared about had been ripped from the face of the Earth. And then I realised – _Sirius. _

I drew in a sharp breath, as Harry's next words confirmed my fears. "SHE KILLED HIM – SHE KILLED SIRIUS! I'LL KILL HER!"

Grief drove people into reckless situations, and I rose, staggering through to the room with the veil. It fluttered slightly, like a ghastly, monstrous curtain, and, as my eyes scanned the room, everything made sense.

Lupin was restraining Harry, who was screaming at the top of his lungs, screaming to the world, the battle had come to a standstill, already finished, all eyes fixed on the scene, stood on the dais, light illuminating the pairs already grief stricken faces in sickening magnitude.

Bellatrix stood, a look of utmost pleasure on her twisted features, her wand pointing at the veil, Tonks lay, slumped on the stone floor, survivor's guilt evident on her pale features.

Sirius had fallen, fallen through the veil; he was gone, gone forever.

Oh god.

Harry had broken through Lupin's grasp as Bellatrix Lestrange, cackling, flew from the room, Lupin cried out "Harry!" but Harry was gone.

Lupin sunk to his knees, staring at the dais, at the veil with utmost loathing. All eyes were trained on him, as Dumbledore suddenly jerked upright, "Tom!" He breathed, before sweeping immediately from the room.

Still, everybody gazed, transfixed, at Lupin.

"Bye Padfoot. I…I hope you're happy…happy up there with Prongs and Lils." He choked out, though his voice was audible, I felt as though I were intruding on something indecent, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. "I'll…I'll keep true to my promise…I'll help Harry…for you, I'll try as best…as best as I can." Eyes flickered to where Harry had vanished, then back to Lupin. "Always did know how to make an Exit, hey, Pads. Even then…even then." He smiled faintly, though it never reached his eyes. "Just me…Just me left now, Just old Moony left, you'd kill me…I just called you old, I suppose…I'm sorry…sorry you were trapped…sorry you didn't get to live all the time…sorry, and I hope you're happy…up there, Pads. Course, the rat doesn't count…there were only ever…three marauders…I'm the last…I guess I win the bet then…" He laughed softly, "Where's my chocolate frog you promised? Goodbye…Goodbye Padfoot." Then he placed his head in his hands and began to sob. To mourn. To grieve.

I looked at the veil and murmured "Goodbye Sirius. I hope you're happy now."


	11. Ginny: Stupid Phlegm

I heard three voices, and my heart leapt minimally. Slouching into the room with a sour smile on my face, I greeted the newcomer "Hi, Harry."

Noticing my bitterness, Ron asked, "What's up with you?"

"It's her," I explained plonking myself down on Harry's bed and exchanging a loaded look with Hermione "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me-you'd think I was about three!" I exclaimed. Phlegm was _really _getting on my nerves.

"I know," said Hermione, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself."

Harry appeared astonished, and I realised he didn't realise Phlegm was in the house. I felt envious for a second, before Ron butted in angrily, "Can't you two lay off for five seconds?"

"Oh, that's right, defend her," I snapped, noticing his dreamy expression. "We all know you can't get enough of her."

Harry began looking impressively confused. Finally he began "Who are you-?"

Then she arrived. I tumbled to the floor as Harry pulled his covers up to his chin and paused to glower at him. He shot an apologetic glance at me and Hermione before turning to face _her. _

Phlegm was standing in the doorway, haughty beauty and sickening arrogance rolled into one. Stupid Veela.

"'arry," she said in a throaty voice. "Eet ' as been too long!"

I resisted the urge to be sick, and glowered at the room in general as she advanced.

Mum appeared behind her, looking (rightfully) irritated.

"There was no need to bring up the tray; I was just about to do it myself!"

"Eet was no trouble," said Fleur Delacour, setting the tray across Harry's knees and then swooping to kiss him on each cheek: He felt the places where her mouth had touched him burn.

I gagged and Hermione stifled a giggle.

I 'ave been longing to see 'im, you remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking abut 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh…is she here too?" Harry croaked.

"No, no, silly boy," said Phlegm with a tinkling laugh that turned my stomach, "I mean next summer, when we-but do you not know?"

Her great blue eyes widened and she looked reproachfully at mum, who said coldly, "We hadn't got around to telling him yet."

Fleur turned back to Harry, swinging her silvery sheet of hair so that it whipped Mrs. Weasley across the face. Mum looked outraged, and caught my eye. I rolled my eyes in Phlegm's direction and she nodded in annoyance.

"Bill and I are going to be married!"

Stupid Brother. Stupid Phlegm. Stupid Veela. Stupid World. Stupid French.

"Oh," said Harry blankly. I avoided mum and Hermione's gazes for fear of being caught out, staring directly at the floor. "Wow. Er-congratulations!"

She swooped down upon him and kissed him again. She was engaged, for god's sake!

"Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you would be coming-zere isn't much to do 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well-enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!"

She flounced out of the room, leaving me and Hermione staring disbelievingly in her wake.

Mum made an indignant noise.

"Mum hates her," I explained quietly.

"I do not hate her!" said Mum in a cross whisper. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

I knew she was lying. Mum hated Phlegm with her heart.

"They've known each other a year," said Ron, who looked oddly groggy and was staring at the closed door.

"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. It's all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was so powerful, people eloping left, right, and center-"

"Including you and Dad," I pointed out, bluntly.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?" said Mum "Whereas Bill and Fleur…well…what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's-"

"A cow," I nodded, readily agreeing.

"But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour….I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," said mum sharply, as Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, I'd better go on….Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry."

Exhausted, she left the room. Ron still seemed slightly punch-drunk; he was shaking his head experimentally like a dog trying to rid its ear of water. Fool.

"Don't you get used to her is she's staying in the same house?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well, you do," said Ron, "but if she jumps out at you unexpectedly, like then…" He shook his head again.

"It's pathetic," said Hermione furiously, striding away from Ron as far as she could go and turning to face him with her arms folded once she had reached the wall.

"You don't really want her around forever?" I asked Ron incredulously. When he merely shrugged, she said, "Well, Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything."

"How's she going to manage that?" asked Harry with raised eyebrows.

"She keeps trying to get Tonks round for dinner. I think she's hoping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I'd much rather have her in the family." I said, grinning at the thought, but my spirits dampened as I thought of Lupin. Damned inferiority complex.

"Yeah, that'll work," said Ron sarcastically. "Listen, no bloke in his right mind's going to fancy Tonks when Fleur's around. "

That was plain rude. Feeling outraged, I continued to listen to him. £I mean, Tonks is okay-looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose, but-"

"She's a damn sight nicer than Phlegm," I exclaimed furiously.

"And she's more intelligent, she's an Auror!" Hermione added.

"Fleur's not stupid, she was good enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament," said Harry.

Oh no. Not him as well. Not Harry. God help us.

"Not you as well!" said Hermione bitterly, voicing my thoughts.

"I suppose you like the way Phlegm say ''Arry,' do you?" I put in sarcastially

"No," said Harry, looking irritated and as though he regretted speaking "I was just saying, Phlegm- I mean Fleur -"

"I'd much rather have Tonks in the family," I said fervently "At least she's a laugh."

"She hasn't been much of a laugh lately," said Ron. "Every time I've seen her she's looked more like Moaning Myrtle."

"That's not fair," snapped Hermione. "She still hasn't got over what happened…you know… I mean, he was her cousin!"

Harry's had frozen. I wanted to shut the pair up. The pain in his eyes was awful. He shrunk back a little from the conversation and began to shovel food into his mouth, a new hopelessness entering his eyes.

"Tonks and Sirius barely knew each other!" said Ron. "Sirius was in Azkaban half her life and before that their families never met-"

"That's not the point," said Hermione. "She thinks it was her fault he died!"

"How does she work that one out?" asked Harry, looking curious, though he still had that pain in his eyes that crushed me.

"Well, she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, wasn't she? I think she feels that if only she had finished her off, Bellatrix couldn't have killed Sirius. "Hermione explained.

"That's stupid," said Ron.

"It's survivor's guilt," said Hermione. "I know Lupin's tried to talk her round, but she's still really down. She's actually having trouble with her Metamorphosing!"

"With her-?" Ron said incredulously.

"She can't change her appearance like she used to," explained Hermione. "I think her powers must have been affected by shock, or something."

"I didn't know that could happen," said Harry quietly.

"Nor did I," said Hermione, "but I suppose if you're really depressed…"

The door opened again and Mum popped her head in. "Ginny," she whispered, "come downstairs and help me with the lunch."

"I'm talking to this lot!" I snapped. God. I was a _year _younger. It wasn't that much.

"Now!" said Mum before disappearing.

"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with Phlegm!" I snapped in frustration.

I swung my hair around and pranced around the room, holding my arms aloft like a ballerina.

"You lot had better come down quickly too," I added as I left.


	12. Ginny and Harry: First Kiss

Ginny: 

I just kissed Harry Potter.

I just kissed Harry Potter.

I JUST KISSED HARRY POTTER!

Harry broke the kiss off, and our eyes met, before instantaneously flickering to Ron. He gave a small, stunned sign of approval, in a small moment in which nervous whistling and giggling rippled across the room.

Dean's glass had shattered, he was holding it in his hand, oblivious to the shards of glass pressing into his palm.

I winced for a second, but then I felt Harry's eyes on my face and looked up to meet them. Chocolate Brown and Emerald Green link and he took my hand, leading me through the surprised and cheery audience, to the portrait hole, and into the corridor.

A walk seemed in order, and we walked at our own pace, in no hurry to rush; now that we were finally united.

My thoughts sounded so cheesy, and yet I couldn't stop the excited buzz as it shot around my head.

Harry: 

It seemed to take an eternity to reach the grounds, but eternity for once, felt like an eternity of celebration as opposed to loss, pain and depression.

Our hands never left each others grasp, and a passing McGonagall and Flitwick did a double take in perfect synchronisation, before McGonagall gave a knowing smile and they hurried away in the direction of the staffroom.

"The teachers are the biggest gossips in the whole school!" Ginny laughed, eyes dancing with laughter as she spoke.

The stone passages felt warm and inviting, and she gave my hand a squeeze when we passed Snape, who eyed our hands with little emotion, though a small jolt of shock and…recognition shot through his face, before his emotionless mask was once more in place.

I felt recognition shoot up me and tugged Ginny to a standstill.

"What is it, Harry?" She whispered.

I blinked away tears and murmured "We're a couple. I look so alike my dad, and I'm dating the red-headed girl with beautiful eyes. Ring a bell?"

Ginny gasped, and pressed her lips to my cheek, "oh, Harry."

I smiled faintly as she pulled me out into the sunshine.

Students stared in shock as we passed and conversation froze before picking up with excited whispered as we settled down beside the lake.

Ginny rested her head on my chest and I stroked her hair with a soft smile.

"My brothers are going to kill you." She exclaimed suddenly into our comfortable silence.

There was a pause. "…oops."

"I'll tell them to go easy or…they'll pay."

I almost felt an urge to run as her eyes crackled with a menacing anger, before her expression softened and I leant down to press my lips to her forehead.

"Mum'll be thrilled though." She grinned. "She's been hoping we get together forever!"  
>I snorted before musing. "How to break the news?"<p>

"I'm pretty certain Ron's on it as we speak, though I have a theory that Fred and George may know first."

"Ah."

My one word, nervous, slightly terrified reply sent her into beautiful hysterics and before I could help it I joined in.

The news, I knew, would spread like wildfire, but I was so blissful that, for once, I allowed the world to pass me by.


	13. Harry: Brothers and Sisters

**A/N: So, I wasn't intending to do this, but 'Shaley-Humdinger-the-3****rd****' gave me the idea with a review I got a while back **

"Hello Harry, we'd just like a few words."

I gulped and looked up at the five redheads before me. I almost found myself wishing that Percy were here too, before I realised 5 Weasley brothers were enough to terrify me for a lifetime.

Having made my way to Dumbledore's office upon his request, he had kindly asked me to floo to the burrow, where some people were waiting for me.

The twinkle in his eyes should have alerted me, I should have expected this, and yet I was still surprised when I shot from the green flames into the awaiting semi-circle of red headed boys.

"Ah…hello."

"Well, we're a bit pushed for time, so I suppose we get this over with" Said Fred with an overly pleasant smile.

I shot a pleading look at Ron, but his expression was apologetic from where he hovered at the back of the group.

"Um…okay?" The word came out as a question, and George began.

"You and Ginny are dating" it was a statement, not needing discussion, so I nodded nervously.

"Well, seeing as you're our brother in all but blood, we'll go easy on you, I suppose, but if you _ever _hurt our sister, if you even think about cheating or not treating her damn right, you'll have us to face, and it won't be pretty do you-"

"SHUT IT!"

I spun around; Ginny was stood there, hair billowing out behind her slightly from her recent trip through the floo. She stepped closer to me, taking my hand.

"Why are you like this? He's your _brother. _And you're treating him like he's some criminal. Just be happy for us, alright! He's going to treat me right, and if we break up, it's none of your business, okay! So just leave it. Harry, Ron, we need to return to school; come on!"

Five minutes later, with Ginny tapping her foot impatiently, Mrs Weasley had finished the hugs and gushes of happiness enough for us to return to school, the Weasley brothers lurking in the shadows as I felt the world spinning away.

"Miss Weasley, I presume you sorted those brothers of yours out?" Dumbledore's voice sounded, and Ginny nodded, a faint flush on her cheeks.

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore turned his back and I saw a grin flit across his usually composed features as Ron and I left the office, Ginny having left almost immediately before us.

"Oh, and Harry?"

I turned back to my headmaster apprehensively.

"McGonagall's been saying for years you two would become more than friends, Flitwick owes her a little money, he won't be too pleased with you, but it's nothing personal."

I nodded bemusedly before closing the door behind me.

As Ginny led me down the stone hallway's I heard a few hissed comments which I couldn't decipher, before McGonagall came striding around the corner, smiling at us as her hands clamped around two galleons, encasing them in her palm.

I grinned.


	14. Ginny: Hatred

I suppressed the urge to shout, to scream out into the night at the injustice of it all. Dumbledore could not be dead. He was safety, the symbol of all that was good in this war. Wisdom, gone. Power, gone. Voldemort's greatest fear, lying dead at the foot of the Astronomy tower.

And the injustice for Harry.

Harry who had already lost too much. His parents, as a baby. Watching Cedric die before him, a good young man, and a friend. And then Sirius. His friend, his brother, his godfather. Sirius was Harry's father figure, Harry's _family_, and the pain in Harry's eyes when Dumbledore lay dead seemed to echo his expression upon Sirius' death.

But I had to get him away from the body, from the sickening sight of the old man whom he had treasured.

Pushing past Hagrid, I wrapped my hand in his and pulled him away.

He did not resist, simply moved forwards, no longer seeing, no longer caring. I winced at the pain. Again, I felt the urge to sob, to kill whoever dared to make Harry feel this kind of agony.

Finally we were alone, and finally I managed to speak.

"We're going to the hospital wing."

"I'm not hurt." He protested. So strong, always unharmed, he claimed. And I didn't believe him, but on this occasion, I had to get him up there. I thought of McGonagall's instructions and felt the words leaving my mouth.

"It's McGonagall's orders. Everyone's up there. Ron and Hermione and Lupin and everyone…" I trailed off.

Did they know? Did they realise what we had all lost this evening?

"Ginny? Who else is dead?" Urgency tore through Harry's voice, and I thought of Bill, his mauled flesh and screams of agony as Greyback attacked him. But he was still alive. Still fighting strong.

"Don't worry. None of us are dead."

Harry's expression turned to one of confusion.  
>"But the dark mark – Malfoy said he stepped over a body."<p>

_Bill. _

"He stepped over Bill, but…it's alright, he's alive."

Harry could sense it, in my voice, I knew, he confirmed my suspicions when asking next.

"Are you sure?"

And so I explained it to him, thanking the felix felicis as I opened the doors to the hospital wing, displaying the warriors, beaten, scarred, but still fighting, still going strong.

I released Harry as Hermione flew towards him, Lupin rose to his feet, and I saw it in him, the concern in his eyes was not just that of a teacher.

Thinking of Harry's losses, I realised that, had Harry not lost his parents, he and Lupin would be…what? Closer than this I'm sure.

A confidant? An uncle even?

And something in Remus' eyes showed a love for Harry which demonstrated his feeling for his friend's son had not been altered in any way over time.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine, How's Bill?"

We subsided into silence, and I heard the barely concealed agony in Harry's voice. He glanced across at Bill's face, and I forced myself not to follow his eyes. I would not look at the grotesque image again.

I tuned out of the conversation until Ron spoke "Dumbledore might know something that's work, though. Where is he?"

I cringed, preparing myself. To say it would make it final, and I knew Harry couldn't. Not now.

"Ron…" I paused. "…Dumbledore's dead."

"NO!" Lupin's gasp made me realise more about him, again. Dumbledore gave him the chance to learn magic; Dumbledore guided him through, fought prejudice on his behalf. Without Dumbledore. He lost that defendant. And I realised too, who his other greatest defendant until recently had been. Sirius.

This man, like Harry, had lost so much. And yet he remained so…so calm, so polite. Not now.

I'd never seen him lose control, and it pained me to watch. The expression on his face of despair, or desolation. I hoped to never lay eyes upon it ever again.

And so Harry explained, voice trembling, what had happened. But I did not listen, I was focusing on a different, beautiful yet melancholy sound.

"Shh! Listen!"

And the others heard Fawkes' song too.

As McGonagall entered, I paid little attention, and three words bought me to my senses.

"Snape killed Dumbledore."

My mind reeled.

How?

Dumbledore trusted Snape, despite everyone's concerns, he always seemed to know something different, and I couldn't speak, couldn't hear, roaring echoed in my eyes.

Snape killed Dumbledore.

And the hatred rose up inside of me.


	15. Authors Note Up for adoption

A/N:

I'm really sorry about doing this. Though I loved writing all of my fanfiction stories, I've been struggling to write them at the moment, and it isn't fair that readers don't get to read them, so I'm starting afresh with fanfiction.

All of my original stories are now up for adoption, PM me if you're interested!

Sorry Again,

Kitkat.


End file.
